attention
by SH16
Summary: Inspirasi dari lagu Charlie puth – attention yang baru baru ini keluar. Yah kalo masih banyak kurangnya, namanya juga belajar. Inget knb bukan punya gua punya yang bikinnya, gua Cuma minjem charanya aja buat bikin ni ff memperingati hari aokaga walau telat hahaha


**Inspirasi dari lagu Charlie puth – attention yang baru baru ini keluar. Yah kalo masih banyak kurangnya, namanya juga belajar. Inget knb bukan punya gua loh punya yang bikinnya, gua Cuma minjem charanya aja buat bikin ni ff memperingati hari aokaga walau telat hahaha. makasih buat amka yang udah bantuin Beta (lupa di cantumin kemaren kampret dah gua -_-), saran dan kritik di terima yak.**

Pandangan mataku terpaku pada kehadiran seseorang di pesta malam ini. Tubuh yang sempurna, kulit _tan_ eksotis, kaus putih berlengan panjang yang ketat dan celana _jeans_ membuatnya terlihat sangat _sexy_ malam ini. Wajah yang biasanya terlihat malas dan dan tak menikmati apapun, mata biru gelap seperti gelapnya lautan pada malam hari yang selalu tertutup setengah karena mengantuk, terlihat menikmati perbincangannya dengan sang wanita di hadapannya. Wanita cantik dengan tubuh semampai dibalut _dress_ sepaha dan _sexy_ pun terlihat menikmati perbincangan mereka. Semakin lama jarak di antara mereka semakin dekat dan sentuhan sentuhan pun mulai mereka lakukan. _'Terlihat sangat cocok untuk sepasang kekasih'_ kenyataan itu membuat hatiku terasa tersayat dengan luka yang tak tampak. Aku menundukkan kepalaku berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatianku pada yang lain selain dirinya. Kuteguk minuman yang aku pegang dan aku berjalan mencari tempat duduk, namun mata ini tak mau melepaskannya begitu saja. Sosok yang terus menyita perhatianku beberapa hari terakhir ini. Pria yang aku sadari kehadirannya saat aku tak sengaja menabraknya. Beberapa kali kita bertemu di banyak pesta, bau parfum yang ia kenakan masih membekas dalam ingatanku, pakaian ketat yang menunjukkan bentuk tubuhnya dan wajah yang sangat membuatku terpesona. Pikiran akan sentuhan sentuhannya, kehangatan tubuhnya, bisikan bisikannya di telingaku, napas hangatnya yang menderu, dan tatapan yang membuatku semakin terangsang.

 _'Argh! Apa yang aku pikirkan?'_ ucapku dalam hati sambil mengacak acak rambut merah hitamku.

Saat aku sedang duduk sambil memperhatikannya tiba tiba ada yang datang dan duduk di sebelahku. Dengan sempurna, pria yang duduk di sebelahku menyita perhatianku. Seorang pria berkacamata dan berambut hijau menggunakan kemeja rapi duduk di sebelahku dengan tenang. Kulihat dirinya yang membenarkan kacamatanya entah karena merosot atau gugup.

"Tak apa jika aku duduk di sebelahmu?" tanyanya canggung.

"Tentu saja, ini bukan hanya kursi milikku, 'kan?" ucapku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

Ia sama sekali tak menatapku, dari caranya duduk dia terlihat sangat tegang dan kaku. Dengan posisi duduk seperti siku-siku yang pas, punggung tegak lurus dan kaki yang ditutup rapat rapi. Aku sedikit terkekeh melihat kebiasaan aneh itu, pertama kalinya aku melihat orang sekaku ini.

"Hei, apa kau tak pegal duduk seperti itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Seperti apa? Ini adalah caraku duduk, _nanodayo_."

"Pfft- ahahahha." kalimat akhir yang keluar dari mulutnya membuatku tertawa seketika.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, _nanodayo_?" tanyanya bingung sambil menatap wajahku.

"Ah tidak, hanya saja ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu orang selucu dirimu ahahaha."

"Aku tak lucu, _nanodayo_." ucapnya sambil membenarkan kacamatanya dengan wajah memerah.

Aah dia memang benar benar lucu. Pertama kalinya aku tertawa selepas ini karena seseorang. Kutatap dirinya yang masih menatap lurus ke depan dengan canggung.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku sedikit tertarik.

"Aku? Namaku Midorima Shintarou, salam kenal _nanodayo_." ucapnya sambil membungkukkan kepala kaku dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku.

"Hei, tak usah sekaku itu. santai saja, namaku Kagami Taiga. salam kenal Shintarou." ucapku ikut membungkuk juga dan menyambut uluran tangannya.

Perkenalan itu membuat kami semakin dekat. Kami bebicara banyak hal mulai dari keseharian, universitas pilihan dan benda yang di bawanya itu. Juga tak lupa, kami saling bertukar nomor ponsel. Kami memiliki ketertarikan yang sama, yaitu basket. Ternyata dia adalah _shooting guard_ saat masa SMA-nya, berbeda denganku yang menjadi _ace_ tim saat masih SMA. Karena terlalu akrab saat kami berbincang, aku tak menyadari sebuah tatapan penuh amarah sedang mengawasi kami berdua.

.

.

Tubuhku yang terdorong cukup keras di atas kasur membuatku sedikit meringis. Pria di hadapanku ini tak mengijikanku untuk menringis, bibirku ia tawan dengan ciuman dan jilatan yang sangat nikmat. Ciumannya bagaikan candu yang membuatku terus ingin dan ingin lagi hingga merasa tak puas. Terasa tangan _tan_ -nya yang masuk ke dalam bajuku mengusap lembut tubuhku, jarinya yang panjang itu bermain main dengan _nipple_ -ku yang sudah mengeras berkat ciuman panasnya.

"Ngh! Ah! tungg- apa yang kau- aah..."

Desahan-desahan nikmat keluar dari mulutku karena sentuhan sentuhannya. Sentuhan yang membuatku ingin lebih dari ini. Kurasakan bibirnya yang menyedot _nipple pink_ -ku, dan _kissmark_ yang tak lupa ia tinggalkan di setiap jengkal kulitku. Ingin rasanya kumemukul dan menghabisinya, namun karena kenikmatan akan sentuhannya tubuhku kehilangan kekuatan. Ia terus menerjang tubuhku dan tak melepaskanku sama sekali.

"Ngah... Aho! Kau kenapa- ah..."

Aomine tak menyahuti panggilan dan pertanyaanku. Ia masih terus menggerayangi dan meraba seluruh tubuhku. Bajuku sudah menghilang entah ke mana dan celanaku pun sama nasibnya dengan bajuku yang menghilang.

"Ah! Aomine~ jangan.. di situ… ah..."

Kurasakan kehangatan melingkupi keperjakaanku tiba tiba. Terasa sangat menggugah selera, dan sapuan sapuan lidah yang membelai kejantananku membuatku semakin terangsang akan kenikmatannya. Kuremas rambut biru tua yang sedang memanjakan kejantananku, terasa hisapan dan kuluman yang membuatku terbang melayang. Tak berhenti di situ, kurasakan sebuah jari mengusap lembut lubang yang sudah berkedut karena kenikmatan dan di terobos paksa.

"Akh! Aah... nyah... aku akan..."

Tubuhku menegang dan kepalaku terlempar ke belakang, seketika. kutembakan cairan hangat di dalam mulutnya hingga semua habis tak bersisa.

"Hah... hah... Aomi-"

Tak berenti di situ, jarinya yang masih berada di dalam tubuhku tiba tiba bergerak cepat. Jari telunjuk dan jari tengah yang bergerak itu mempermainkan seisi tubuhku, tekanan di prostat yang tiba tiba membuatku tekejut dan suara desahan yang keluar dari mulutku semakin kencang

"Aomine… cukup hentikan- AH! Jangan… ukh…"

Jarinya terus menekan titik kenikmatan milikku, seluruh tubuhku seketika terasa tersengat aliran listrik. Namun itu masih kurang.

 _'_ _Lagi… aku mau lagi…'_ batinku tak sadar,

Kulihat wajah Aomine yang tersenyum sinis dan merasa puas. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti, mengeluarkan jarinya dan menatap wajahku. Tatapan itu membuatku terasa diadili karena sebuah kesalahan yang tak ku ketahui. Aku tak mengerti menagapa dia berwajah seperti itu. Bibirnya menempel tepat di bibirku dan ia memberikan cairan yang tadi kukeluarkan di dalam mulutnya melalui ciuman ini. Aku sedikit tersedak saat menerima dan menelan cairan yang ia berikan.

"Kau tak tahu mengapa aku seperti ini?"

Dengan cepat aku menggeleng dan menatapnya lagi

"Aku melakukan apa?" tanyaku bodoh.

Aomine tertawa mendengat pertanyaanku lalu ia membuka bajunya, menampilkan tubuh indahnya dan mendekatkan jarak wajah di antara kami.

"Perhatianmu tak boleh lepas dariku, hanya aku yang boleh kau perhatikan dan kau tak boleh memperhatikan yang lain selain aku." ucapnya lalu menciumku.

Malam itu kami habiskan dengan memuaskan hasrat. Kasur yang berderit dan suara-suara desahan memenuhi ruangan. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan ucapan tetangga sebelah, Aku hanya menginginkannya. Hanya dirinya seorang yang dapat memuaskanku. Yang dapat membuatku terbang ke langit ke-7.


End file.
